how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Klapsgiving
Klapsgiving ist die neunte Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.11.2007 in den USA und am 18.04.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted sagt seinen Kindern, dass er und Robin, damals als sie zusammen waren, einen privaten Witz hatten, bei dem sie immer salutierten, wenn jemand einen Militärrang in einem Satz verwendete (z.B. Generalwissen). Der Grund dafür ist ein litauisches Gebräu namens "Haslk". Seitdem sie aber nicht mehr zusammen sind, tauschen sie nur noch peinlich berührte Blicke. Es ist das erste Thanksgiving der Gruppe seit Marshall und Lily verheiratet sind. Lily will das Essen perfekt machen, Robin will ihren älteren Freund, Bob, mitbringen und Marshall terrorisiert Barney, da er ihm an Thanksgiving (Klapsgiving) seine dritte Ohrfeige erteilen will und ihm, um ihn noch mehr in Schrecken zu versetzen, einen Countdown geschickt hatte. Als Robin und Ted allein sind, bemerken sie, wie peinlich ihre Beziehung zueinander geworden ist, seitdem sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Die Beiden streiten, haben jedoch anschließend Sex miteinander. Inzwischen können Barney uthumb|left|356pxnd Marshall nur noch an die Ohrfeige denken und Lily beschließt als Ohrfeigen-Beauftragte, dass an Thanksgiving keine Ohrfeigen erteilt werden dürfen, da sie will, dass dieses Thanksgiving perfekt wird. Am nächsten Tag, Thanksgiving, zwingt Lily Ted und Robin dazu, miteinander darüber zu reden, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. Während sie reden, stellen sie fest, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sind und beschließen traurig, dass sie sich nach dem Abendessen nicht wieder sehen sollten. Später während des Abendessens, salutieren Robin und Ted unbewusst und stellethumb|324px|Nach der Ohrfeige.n dabei fest, dass doch noch eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist und sie immer noch Freunde sein können. Barney macht sich über Marshall lustig, als der Countdown die letzten zehn Sekunden erreicht. Als nur noch drei Sekunden übrig sind, erlaubt Lily Marshall, Barney zu ohrfeigen. Marshall ohrfeigt Barney so stark, dass dieser durch den Raum fliegt. Danach trägt er noch ein selbstkomponiertes Klavierstück vor, das von Ohrfeigen handelt. Musik *Bishop Allen - "Click, Click, Click, Click" *Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakov - "Flight of the Bumblebee" *Adam Merrin - "Still Alright" *Jason Segel - "You Just Got Slapped" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In dieser Episode wird die dritte von fünf Ohrfeigen erteilt, die Marshall dank einer gewonnenen Wette in Schlag auf Schlag an Barney zu jeder Zeit erteilen kann. Die erste Ohrfeige wurde noch in der selben Folge erteilt, die zweite in der Folge Nur Theater. Ohrfeige1.png|Die erste Ohrfeige|link=Schlag auf Schlag Ohrfeige2.png|Die zweite Ohrfeige|link=Nur Theater *Der Ohrfeigen-Countdown tauchte das erste Mal in der Folge Der Adonis auf. *Die vierte Ohrfeige wird in der Folge Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige erteilt. *Marshalls Song You Just Got Slapped wird erneut in der Folge Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige in der finalen Szene gespielt, als das neue Spiel von Lilys Vater präsentiert wird. In der Episode Klapsgiving 3 wird der Song nach der Ohrfeige von Boyz II Men interpretiert. *Lily reagiert wütend, als Robin Bob zu ihrer traditionellen Feier, von der es auch ein Foto geben wird, einlädt. Dies wird in der Folge Bitte lächeln! erleutert. *Es wird angedeutet, dass Ted und Robin rauchen, da sie beide Feuerzeuge dabei haben. *Barney macht sich über Kanada lustig. Anspielungen *Ted erwähnt Pierce Brosnan und die James-Bond-Reihe. *Bob geht auf ein Konzert von Green Day. *Barney ist an Halloween als Borat verkleidet. High-Fives *Barney gibt Ted eine Rückfall-Five. *Barney gibt Bob ein High-Five. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden, in denen eine Ohrfeige erteilt wird Kategorie:Thanksgivingepisoden